Green Light
by calgarry
Summary: The night of Harry's parents' deaths, from Lily's point of view. This is an old story that I edited, see inside for details.


**I found this story on my old account, so I've edited it and put it back up. Hope you like the story, it's my first Harry Potter one.**

* * *

James and Lily Potter, of Godric's Hollow, were trying very hard to stay happy and smiling, if only for the sake of little Harry Potter. They went about their lives as normal, or as normally as possible under the circumstances. But every waking moment, Lily's heart was heavy with dread, knowing that _he_ could come at any moment, despite the Fidelius Charm.

As Lily watched her son grow each week, she saw more and more of James in him, and some of herself, too: James' stubbornness, his clumsiness, and her way of walking and running around. Harry was her world, and she knew that if need be, she would protect him until the very end. Although she had a feeling that the end might be closer than she expected.

Eventually, that fateful day arrived. Hallowe'en, 1981.

Lily waved her wand to start the soup boiling, then placed it on the bench and wandered through to the sitting room to check on her boys. She found them sitting on the sofa, Harry in his PJs, playing a game with James' wand. Harry was screeching with laughter as he tried to catch the puffs of smoke emanating from the tip of the wand, and James was chuckling as he watched his son. They had the same laugh, she reflected with a sad smile, or very similar ones.

"I'll take Harry to bed if you watch dinner," she offered, holding her arms out to her husband. James pretended to throw Harry to her, then yawned and threw down his wand. They grinned at each other as Lily gently held their son, then she left the room, heading upstairs with her world in her arms.

As she got to the top of the stairs, there was an almighty crash as the front door flew open. She cringed, instinctively shielding Harry with her body, not daring to turn to look. She heard James yelling, "Lily, take Harry and run! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off…"

Lily tore up the remainder of the stairs before her husband finished speaking, taking them two at a time, Harry clutched to her chest. She made it to the nursery, and turned and slammed the door as fast as she could. She saw a flash of green light illuminate the hallway through the crack at the bottom of the door, and in her heart she knew that her beloved James was gone.

She nearly broke down then and there, but she knew that this was not the time for panicking. She needed to get Harry out, safe and sound, first. She spun carefully around, trying to Disapparate with Harry…her wand! She'd left her wand in the kitchen! Idiot!

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Lily carefully placed Harry in his cot and began to run around the room, looking for something, anything, to barricade themselves in. Chairs, boxes, small bookshelves, even a coffee cup was added to the pile by the door. The only thing between herself and the monster who had killed her husband.

She heard a creak on the landing outside, and she ran to the cot, standing before Harry even as the door blew open, boxes and chairs and coffee flying everywhere. She turned around and flung her arms out in one last effort to put a barrier between Voldemort and her son.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily yelled in desperation.

"Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside now…" His voice was cold and merciless, and her heart sank.

"Not Harry, please, no, take me, kill me instead!" Anything to stop her son, her world, from being harmed.

"This is my last warning…" he hissed coldly.

"Not Harry! Please, have mercy, have mercy, not Harry! Not Harry! Please! I'll do anything!" She knew she would not make it, but maybe, just maybe, her son might…

"Stand aside, stand aside, girl…"

Those were the last words Lily Evans Potter ever heard as she saw, rather than heard, him speak the fatal words, and then green, green, green…

Pictures flashed in her brain, pausing a second before changing to another.

Her mother, chuckling at a joke Lily had made up.

Her father, smiling proudly at his daughter.

Petunia, grinning at her sister despite herself.

Talking in a field with Severus.

She and James, laughing together.

Harry, smiling up at her.

Her wedding day, as the radiant bride.

Harry flying on his toy broomstick.

James in a misty setting, smiling at her, holding out his hand to her. She took it, smiling also…

More green.

Green.

Darkness.


End file.
